Fake Maid
by Mrs. Funny
Summary: Summary : "Siapa kau?" "Aku? Sakura." Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dipaksa menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi Naruto. Yang ternyata juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto belum bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya?


Haloo balik lagi sama sayaa, author gaje dan mager. Saya mau posting cerita baru lagi nih, entah lah ini lebih bagus dari cerita yang sebelumnya atau malah lebih buruk.

By the way, cerita ini saya dapet sumbangan ide dari Kei Deiken . Silahkan yang nggak suka nggak usah baca okee.

Juga review dan saran dong biar saya jadi rajin update dan semangat buka ffn. jujur aja semakin kesini semakin males posting, soalnya kayak ngga ada respooon. Oke silahkan dibacaa..

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T. DLDR. Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, sila klik tombol back. karena saya lebih suka kritik dan saran daripada flame.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Summary : "Siapa kau?" "Aku? Sakura." Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dipaksa menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi Naruto. Yang ternyata juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto belum bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya?

* * *

NORMAL POOOOV

Seorang pria tampaknya sedang mencari-cari seseorang di Bandara Internasional Konoha. Dia terlihat baru saja melewati petugas keamanan untuk diperiksa barang-barangnya. Dari barang yang dibawa, bisa dilihat bahwa pria itu baru saja pergi dari tempat yang jauh karena banyaknya koper yang dibawa.

"Sial mana gadis itu?" Dia berbisik entah pada siapa karena mulai jenuh menunggu gadis yang akan menjemputnya di bandara seperti yang diberitahu Kaa-san. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangan Rolex-nya.

Tiba-tiba, dia menangkap seorang gadis, bersurai pink dengan kacamata frame hitam persegi panjang, rambutnya di ikat kuncir kuda tanpa poni, memakai terusan berwarna peach dan syal berwarna tosqa serasi dengan tas tangan dan tunggu- dia memakai High heels? Memang high heels-nya senada dengan tas dan syal yang dia pakai, tetapi bukan itu yang dia pedulikan. Dia berpikiran kalau dia sudah memakai high heels saja hanya sampai telinga pria itu tingginya, bagaimana jika hanya memakai flat shoes? Begitulah perkiraannya.

Jauh dari semua yang dia pikirkan, dia melihat gadis itu memegang kertas HVS bertuliskan "NAMIKAZE NARUTO" . Jadi ini gadis yang ditugaskan menjemputnya oleh Kaa-san? Lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

Naruto langsung saja mendekati gadis itu dengan troli yang berisi barang-barangnya. Sambil berjalan, pria itu berusaha mengingat-ingat nama gadis yang sudah diberi tahu oleh Kaa-sannya ketika pria itu ber-skype-an dengan Kaa-sannya. Azura? Karura? Sakura? Entahlah dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ketika Naruto- nama pria- sudah berada di depan si gadis, si gadis akhirnya tersadar dan mendongak menatap pria didepannya.

Naruto, yang menunduk menatap gadis didepannya sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa ada iris mata berwarna hijau bening seperti itu? Selama dia di Jerman, dia sudah bertemu jutaan warga asli jerman, hanya saja jarang sangat jarang memiliki iris berwarna hijau.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Pria di hadapan gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kenalkan, Haruno Sakura. Saya gadis yang diberitahu Kushina-Baa-san supaya menjemputmu di bandara." Jawab Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Sakura mengamati pria dihadapannya, dia memakai blazzer hitam, kemeja putih, dasi berwarna abu-abu yang bermotif garis-garis, dan celana kain hitam. Dari tampilannya, dia seperti tidak sempat berganti pakaian ketika akan terbang ke Konoha, bajunya pun sudah tidak rapi dan banyak yang keluar dari celananya. Berantakan, pikir Sakura.

Rambut pirang dan mata birunya benar-benar membuat segala sesuatu tentang dirinya terlihat cerah mengabaikan pakaian dan dasinya yang terlihat berantakan dan terlihat longgar. Blazzernya jika dirapikan benar-benar membentuk tubuhnya secara sempurna. Kulitnya coklat, badannya, meskipun tidak seperti binaragawan, bisa membuat dia mengkhayalkan berbagai fantasi mesum dengan badannya yang cukup pas. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya.

"Dimana kau parkir mobilnya? Kenapa pak supir tidak ikut turun?" Suaranya memutuskan segala fantasi liar dalam pikiran Sakura. Dengan sedikit linglung, Sakura menjawab.

"Aahh, disana. Ayo ikut aku. Mana barang yang lain? ini sudah semua?"

"Sudah." Naruto melihat Sakura mengambil satu kopernya di masing-masing tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang juga sedang menyeret dua koper yang jauh lebih besar dari yang dibawa Sakura dan satu tas hitam besar di punggungnya.

"C'mon, dude. Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?"

Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengikuti Sakura dibelakangnya. Ketika sudah didepan mobil Range Rover hitam, dia membuka pintu otomatisnya dan memasukkan koper Naruto di bagasi dan jok belakang.

"You drive this car?"

"Kenapa? Cepat masukkan kopernya dan duduk. Kau kira cewek sepertiku hanya bisa mengedarai VW Bettle hah?"

Setelah keduanya masuk didalam mobil, Naruto masih saja memandangi Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertukar tempat, kau yakin bisa mengemudi dengan high heels itu?"

"This is not high heels, it's wedges. kalau hanya wedges tidak terlalu sulit, tapi bahkan aku pernah mengemudi dengan heels. Sulit memang, tetapi aku bisa." Sakura menjawab sambil menunjukkan kepala ke arah deretan stiletto dan heelsnya yang ditata rapi diantara kursi penumpang dan kursi pengemudi.

"High heels." Koreksi Naruto sambil melepaskan dasi dan mengamati heels yang tertata rapi.

"Hanya heels, tanpa high jika dalam kamus perempuan." Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia bahkan heran, kenapa Sakura senang sekali menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Naruto tanyakan.

"Aaa ini juga bukan mobilku, mobilku tidak cukup untuk koper banyak, jadi aku meminjam mobil temanku. Hey, apa kau merasa sedikit jet lag setelah melakukan penerbangan?" Sakura menampilkan senyumannya yang tulus dan bersahabat.

"Hell no, shut up and don't make any noise." Memang, tidak ada nada kasar dalam suaranya, teteapi pilihan katanya ituuu... sangat merusak senyum yang tadinya terpasang di bibir Sakura. Sedangkan yang berbicara hanya menutup mata sambil bersandar di sandaran penumpang dan melempar dasi garis-garisnya ke atas dashboard.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai menjalankan mobil dengan 'high heels'-nya. Dan Naruto mulai memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan fisiknya.

SAKURA POV

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 35 menit dari bandara, akhirnya aku memarkirkan mobil pinjamanku di garasi rumah milik Kushina-Baa-san. Aku sempat memerhatikan wajah pria disampingku sebelum membangunkannya. Tampan. Ya tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku mengeluarkan semua koper menyeretnya dengan susah payah ke dalam rumah, ketika semua sudah berada didalam rumah, aku kembali ke mobil untuk membangunkan si pemilik koper.

"Hei bangun, sudah sampai."

Aku mengguncang beberapa kali tubuhnya sebelum dia hanya menggeliat kecil. Aku baru sadar kalau di pipi kanannya terdapat satu goresan yang tidak terlalu jelas. Entah tanda lahir atau luka yang sudah akan menghilang. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai mengelus garis itu. Dan, Poof! Dia langsung membuka matanya dan menatap curiga kepadaku.

Aku yang sadar sedang ditatap mulai menyadari jarakku yang terlalu dekat dengannya. aku langsung mundur. Dan, Duk! Holyshit! Kepalaku terbentur bagian atas mobil, lebih parahnya bagian atas itu ada tempat genggaman tangannya. This is the real shit.

Sedangkan dia yang berlaku sebagai penonton, ketika awalnya sedang memicingi-nya, langsung meringis melihat aku terbentur. Dia langsung meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepqlaku dan menurunkan sambil mengeluarkan kepalaku perlahan agar tidak terbentur kedua kalinya.

"Dimana kopernya?"

"Sudah aku bawa kedalam semua." Tanpa jawaban, tanpa terima kasih dia langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketika dia akan mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggil orang tuanya, aku buru-buru menyela. "Kata orang tuamu, ketika kau sudah sampai rumah kau harus langsung mengaktifkan skype-mu. Kaa-sanmu akan video call denganmu."

"Dimana Kaa-san?"

"Sedang pergi katanya, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana. Yang pasti Kaa-sanmu menyuruhku supaya ketika kau sudah pulang, kau harus membuka skype."

Aku langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan ponsel dihadapannya.

"Ah ya, satu lagi, adikmu, Konohamaru, sedang ada studi banding dengan sekolah lain diluar Konoha."

NARUTO POVVV

Sebelum aku sempat berbicara untuk memanggil Kaa-san dan tousan, gadis pink itu sudah menyela. Benar-benar gadis yang suka bicara.

Aku langsung saja menyalakan skype dan mencoba mengkoneksi dengan akun milik Kaa-san. Dan taraaa langsung menyambung. mungkin Kaa-san sudah menungguku dari tadi.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengaktifkan skype-mu? Kau tidak tau, Kaa-sanmu sudah menunggu dari tadi, hah?!" Baru saja connected, langsung suara Kaa-san yang sangat keras membuatku menjauhkan ponsel dari hadapan wajahku.

"Kaa-san, aku baru sampai rumah, kenapa Kaa-san tidak menanyakan bagaimana penerbanganku, atau apapun itu tentang kepulanganku. Bukan memarahi aku, Kaa-san." Sekilas, aku melihat tousan berdiri dibelakang Kaa-san untuk ikut ber-video call denganku.

"Yaa, Kaa-sanmu memang sejak tadi khawatir kenapa kau tidak membuka skype disebabkan pesawat yang kecelakaan, dan sejenis pemikiran mengerikan lainnya." Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kaa-san dan tousan sedang dimana? kenapa aku pulang kalian tidak ada dirumah?" aku kembali ke niat awal ketika menyalakan skype untuk bertanya where the hell are they right now.

"Aa, Kaa-san sedang berbulan madu lagi dengan tousanmu. Benarkan, Minato?"

"Tidak, Naruto. tousan sedang ada proyek di Australia jadi kami harus ke sini. Kaa-sanmu meminta ikut."

"And..." Aku berusaha menebak apa yang akan terjadi, dan blank. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Mungkin seperti yang gadis pink itu katakan, aku terkena jet lag.

"And, Kaa-san menyuruh haruno Sakura, anak almarhum teman tousan supaya menemanimu. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika dia sedang bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran tempat Kaa-san arisan. dan karena dia membutuhkan uang, dia mau menemanimu dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu selama Kaa-san disini. Karena jika hanya gaji pelayan restoran tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya."

"Apa? Kaa-san menyuruh seorang gadis yang Kaa-san tak tau bagaimana latar belakangnya? Bagaimana jika dia suka mencuri?"

"Tidak. percayalah, dia tidak seperti itu."

"Who knows? Terserah, yang pasti aku akan tidur di apartemenku. Bukan dirumah, Kaa-san. Oke Kaa-san, aku sangat lelah, aku ingin tidur. Mungkin malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah Kaa-san, tapi besok aku akan ke apartemen."

"Hah, terserahlah, yang penting kemanapun kau pergi, Sakura harus diajak. karena dia digaji untuk menemanimu. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah ada niat macam-macam terhadapnya. Ingat itu."

"Aku sayang Kaa-san.." Dan aku langsung mematikan koneksi. berbagai macam pikiran mulai berkecamuk dikepalaku.

"Kau bisa mandi di kamar mandiku sementara, karena aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Mungkin kau lelah jadi sebelum tidur lebih baik kau mandi." Aku mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Akan lebih mudah jika aku menerima tawarannya.

"Ya. Dan kata Kaa-san kau akan ikut denganku, jadi kuberitahu kau satu hal. Aku tidak tinghal disini untuk malam selanjutnya tetapi di apartemen."

"Oh ya, baiklah. Tapi memang dimana apartemenmu? Apa jauh dari sini?"

"Diam dan lihat besok."

"Kau! Apa kau selalu saja seperti itu? Apa kau pikir karena aku bekerja denganmu kau bisa seenaknya hah?" Kulihat gadis itu mulai marah karena jawabanku yang cukup mengesalkan, well, aku kira gadis cerewet itu tidak bisa marah, karena kulihat dia selalu kelebihan energi.

"Baiklah, kau tau lapangan tennis di jalan sekolah? Disekitar situ. Dan, minggir aku akan mandi dulu."

NARUTO POV

Aku terbangun karena sentuhan lembut dipipiku. Aku membuka mata dan, melihat mata emerald itu sedang menatapku bosan. Aku sedikit terheran, bagaimana bisa dia tau cara membangunkanku.

"Cepat bangun, pemalas. Kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan, hah?"

"Jam berapa sekarang? Apa kau sudah memasak?"

"Jam ketika waktu sarapan akan berganti menjadi lunch. Jelaslah kau lapar, ini hampir tengah hari. Wake up, take a bath, and have a brunch."

"What is that means?"

"Brunch, breakfast and lunch. Bagaimana kau ini, kau yang bersekolah di luar negeri, bahasa sehari-hari seperti itu tidak tau."

"Kau tau, wahai Mrs. Sok Tau? Aku bukan ke U.K ataupun U.S.A. Aku pergi ke Jerman. For your information, jerman menggunakan bahasa jerman, not english." Aku tau satu karakter lagi tentang gadis ini. Gadis ini selalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Well, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit membaca gadis didepanku. Seperti buku yang terbuka, sangat mudah membacanya.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, warna merah mulai menjalari pipinya yang putih. Setelahnya, dia langsung pergi keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Entah marah atau malu aku tidak tau.

NARUTO POV YAAA

"Naruto, kau akan ke apartemenmu jam berapa?" Aku sedikit mengernyitkan kening mendengar caranya memanggil namaku yang seolah-oleh sudah mengenalku.

"Well, sebentar lagi. Mungkin kau bisa membersihkan apartemenku karena mungkin sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba karena tidak ditempati."

"Nanti aku akan mengembalikan mobil temanku, aku ikut mobilmu saja yaaa? besok temanku yang akan mengantarkan mobilku. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo, kau sudah siap?"

"Ayo. Aku jalan didepan, kamu mengikutiku dari belakang. Oke?"  
Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

SAKURA POV

"Stooop disini. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengembalikan rover hitam ini dulu. Bye.." Aku menghentikan laju mobilnya di gang 'temanku'.

Setelah aku menaruh rover hitam, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berganti celana jins dan tanktop warna hitam Di dobel dengan jaket kulit warna hitam. Aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang akan mengenakan heels warna hitam atau stiletto warna silver di dalam rover yang kemarin aku bawa. Aku memutuskan heels warna hitam.

Apa aku lupa belum menjelaskan kenapa aku bersusah-susah ganti baju? Hell yeah! Aku akan menaiki mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam. Oke, memang itu bukan punyaku, ternyata aku baru tau jika itu mobil Naruto yang ada di garasi rumahnya yang belum pernah aku lihat.

Tapi, ayolah. Ini Bugatti, dude. Aku tidak boleh terlihat sangat feminim harus seperti cewek penyuka mobil. Dan memang begitulah aku.

Aku tidak sabar untuk duduk dikursi mobil itu. Penasaran bagaimana kecepatannya, karena menurut majalah Car And Life, mobil itu memiliki kecepatan bertenaga kuda paling cepat. Maan, aku ingin setidaknya sekali saja mengemudi itu. Tapi, seperti tidak tau pemiliknya saja. Pelit dan menyebalkan.

Aku langsung saja masuk dan duduk disamping Naruto didalam mobil Bugatti. Dan oh, sangat lembut kursinyaaa.. Aku meletakkan heelsku yang tadinya di Rover hitam milik Ino ke atas dashboard mobil Naruto. Aku tidak lupa membawa dasi yang lupa ia tinggalkan di mobil ino. Aku menyimpannya di tasku.

"Hey hey apa yang kau lakukan gadis gula? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa kau meletakkan high heels itu diatas dashboard?"

"Hold on, dude. What did you call me? Gadis gula? Apa maksudmu hah? Dan ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan heelsku di mobil itu. Aku akan selalu membawanya."

"Hh, terserah kau gadis gula.."

* * *

Selamat Review...


End file.
